bringing down the house
by kokorodragon
Summary: sakura, hinata and ino are the only suspects in the muderer case, and since all three of them are genin they are perfect for the job. Now they have to go to a high school and find out the muderer. problem is, it's an all boys school!
1. girls in disguise

**bringing down the house **

kokoro: hm...i wonder if i'll copmplete this ficcie... mah, who knows. 

summary: sakura, hinata and ino are the only suspects in the muderer case, and since all three of them are genin they are perfect for the job. Now they have to go to a high school and find out the muderer. problem is, it's an all boys school! 

kokoro: weird huh? well, enjoy the fic!! i know, it workd better if it's boys going into a girls school...but i wanted sakura and them to be the main characters ^-^ 

====== 

"Sakura...what are we doing here again?" Asked Hinata. 

"We were the only ones who saw it, we can't leave Sasuke and them to it. I am not going ot stand back!" Said Sakura. 

"For once, I agree. I am not going to depend on Shikamaru to make the plans this time!" Ino yelled. 

"But..this is an all boys school...and not only that, we'd have dorm rooms." Hinata said. 

"Don't worry, we just need to wear big shirts and baggy pants..we'll be fine!" Sakura said. 

"But Sakura, the dorm rooms! There isn't really a big chance that we'll all be in the same dorm." Ino said. 

"Well...we'll have to change in the corner or in the bathroom! Same goes for P.E." Sakura said. 

"Uhm...won't the boys be here too?" Hinata asked kind of blushing a little. 

"They shouldn't be..we took the map." Ino said. 

"I don't know..." Hinata said trying to recondsider. 

"We're going, plus if we go back..Hokage we'll be ultra mad!" Sakura anime cried. 

"Yea...your right about that.." Ino said. 

Hinata signed and the three of them headed to their new school. 

--at hokage's office--- 

"I am really sorry, I have no idea what's gone over her!" Kakashi said to Hokage. 

"They took the map..." Hokage said trying to think of a way to settle this. 

"Sakura chan went ot a boys school!??!?!" Yelled Naruto who had obviously overheard the conversation. 

"Now Now Naruto. We'll find a way to set things right..." Kakashi said. 

"Gya! We must go save Sakura chan!!!!" Naruto yelled. 

Kakashi and Hokage signed. If Naruto took it this bad..how would the others react? 

--in the school--- 

"Okay, so what are your names?" Asked the principle. 

"My name is Oni." Said Ino. 

"My name is Hitoko." Said Hinata. 

"My name is Sak- i mean.... uhm.." Sakura mumbled. Ino whacked her on the back of her head. 

"Saku?" Asked the teacher. 

"Yea! Saku!" Sakura yelled. 

"And you all are brothers?" Asked teacher. 

"Yup!" Ino said. 

"You guys sure don't look alike...one of you has green eyes, the other blue eyes and the other white ones...." 

"Our father married different wives!" Hinata suddenly yelled causing Sakura and Ino look at her. 

"I..uhm. see. Here are your scheduel and dorms." The teacher said handing them each a paper. 

"Thanks and uhm...bye!" Sakura said. 

--in the halls--- 

"Different wives Hinata? Your making it seem our father was a player..." Ino said sweatdropping. 

"I couldn't think of anything else. I'm sorry." Hinata said. 

"there there. Lets look at our scheduels." Sakura said patting Hinata on the back. 

"And you! You almost made us lose our cover!" Ino said pointing at Sakura. 

"At least I didn't put my name backwards! Oni? That means orge you know, oh wait. Yea that suits you." Sakura said. 

"What'd you say, forehead girl!?" Ino yelled. 

"You heard me Ino pig!" Sakura countered. 

Sakura started to tug at Ino's hood to punch her and Ino kept grabbing Sakura's wrists calling her "Forehead girl". 

"Uhm...guys? Saku, you shouldn't really tug at Oni's head and Oni, no calling Saku a girl." Hinata said. 

Sakura and Ino both looked at Hinata wondering why she used their boy names then they realized they were in a hall. Boys were all staring at them. 

"Eheheh, Saku you baka. Lets go to our dorms now..." Ino sweatdropped. 

"Sure Oni, come along Hitoko." Sakura said over to Hinata. 

Hinata nodded her head and follwed the two. 

--outside--- 

"Dang, all of us have different dorms..." Ino said. 

"Yea..at least the're all on the same floor. Now for schedules..." Sakura compared the papers. 

"Hmmm....the only classes we all have together is...ninjutsu classes and science." Hinata said. 

"The rest it's either Ino and me have classes or Hinata and me have classes, for english it's Hinata and ino though..." Sakura said. 

"Forget it, here's the deal. Whenever we have a another person in our class we stand gaurd while the other checks the students." Ino said. 

Sakura nodded and said, "And if we're alone it's to find out info about the students. Thing is, only Ino and me have to worry about that. Lucky for Hinata one of us our in her classes each time..." 

"Sorry..." Hinata said. 

"You don't have to say that. Now, off to our dorms. Remember, don't lose your cover!" Sakura said. 

Hinata and INo both nodded and the three serperated and left. 

--Sakura--- 

Sakura opened the door and asked, "Hey, is this dorm 3-3?" 

One of the two other guys looked up and said, "Does it look like it?" 

"I thought this was it.." Sakura mumbled to herself. 

"Relax, it is." Said the other one. 

"Oh, okay then." Sakura said. 

"You the new guy?" Said one. 

"Yea, my name's Saku." Said Sakura. Inner sakura: must remember to be like a guy! Don't be polite!!! 

"Name's Kouji and this guy next to me is Saito." 

_'Uhm..uhm..think of something to say...'_Sakura thought. 

"By the way, what's with all the clothes?" Kouji asked. 

"Eh? Uhm..it cold!" Sakura almost yelled. 

"It's ninety degress..." Said Saito. 

"Well....I uhm." Sakura stuttered. 

"You uhm what? You know, for a guy you really sound like a girl(A/N: Sakura is talking to a low voice but what she says sounds like a girl XD)." Said Kouji. 

"There is something femine about you..." Said Saito. 

"Uhm..no not at all!!!" Sakura said. Inner sakura: carp! already blew my cover!!! 

"Are you yaoi?" Asked Kouji. 

Sakura fell over, yup. That's what they meant. "You mad?!" Sakura yelled. 

"Well...that's a reflief." Kouji said. 

"By the way, there's only three of us?" Sakura asked. 

"Didn't you heaR? This is your new Ninja team." Kouji said. 

"Yes..we're team six." Said Saito. 

"You mean..your going to be in every one of my classes?" Sakura asked. 

"No duh." Kouji said. 

inner sakura: there goes my plan!!! Why meee?!!??!?! "That's great..just great." Sakura said. 

===== 

**kokoro: R&R!!!! **


	2. meet the gang

**bringing down the house thanks to you all!! .:muah!:. **

fruity-tea1: Thanks! Yea, Hinata wanted her name to be easy to remmeber so she used the first two letters of her name. Ino thought of hers last Min. and put her name backwards. and sakura...she didn't think of it at all. ^-^ 

vivian: thanks! I will ^-^ 

liika: thank. I was going to have this drama like but it just didn't fit ^_~ 

love from vickey: haha, thanks! Yup, i was going to put something else but it would take longer to write up. ^-^ 

nebula: i hope it becomes funny, but i must cincentrate in the plot too and- wait....do i even have a plot? 

sakurachan10: .:bows:. thank you thanks you. Yea, i meant for Saito to be the serious type. 

new dragon18: uhm... no yuri and yaoi, sorry if you like taht stuff..but..it's just not right for me ^_^;; whats het? 

kwawii kokkei tsuita no neko: haha, nice name. thanks!!!! 

kokoro: hmmmm....what does het mean? 

aiko: ... i am not even goin to answer... 

kokoro: Aa. 

^0^: 

====== 

--Sakura--- 

"Come one Saku! You freaking lazy bum!!!!" Kouji yelled. 

"It's really early though..." Sakura mumbled. 

"Shut up and get up!" Kouji yelled even more. 

Sakura rolled to her side and fell asleep. Kouji was on the verge of killing her. 

"Stand back." Saito said as he pushed Kouji a little. 

"What are you doing?" Kouji asked. 

"Just cover you ears." Saito said. 

Kouji covered his ears and asked, "Why?" 

Saito gave a slight smirk and said, "It's going to be loud." 

--Hinata--- 

"Ano..Sinku san..you really should hurry." Hinata said. 

"I can take all the time I Hitoko you know why?" Sinku asked. 

"Why?" Hinata asked. 

"Because the chicks love me!" Sinko gave a smile and you could see the sparkle on his teeth. 

"...but..." Hinata started. 

"You know Hitoko, you really are to polite..even for a boy..." Said a voice. 

"Oh, gomen nasai. Souta san." Hinata started. 

"There you go again..anyways, Hitoko right it's not like your going to get any girls here anyways.." Souta started. 

"But alas..you remind me once again." Senki cried out a fake tear. 

"Your an idiot.." Souta twitched. 

"But i'm beautiful! I'm not trash like you two!" Senki boasted. 

"What?! I don't need looks to get girls bud!" Souta yelled. 

"You want to fight?" Senki asked tauntingly. 

"Bring it on you bastard!!! Souta yelled. 

Hinata watched the two try to wring each others neck. 

"But..we really shouldn't..." Hinata said trying to make peace. 

"Shut up!!!" They both yelled at her. 

Hinata signed and smiled, just like the rivalries between Sakura and Ino.. 

--Ino--- 

"La la la la la ." Ino hummed as she put up the hood over her head. Her teamates were in bed so it was okay. 

"I wonder how Sakura and Hinata are doing?" Ino asked herself. 

"Whose they?" Came an eerie voice. 

"Gya!!! Gaia!!! Don't you ever do that again!!!" Ino yelled. 

Gaia was this freaky guy who always wore a cloak. He always had this scary vibe around him. 

"Morinin' what are you two up this early?" Asked a tired voice. 

"For your information, we're almost late you know. You guys over sleep. Espeacially you Niawa!" Ino yelled. 

"You woke up early..you should've waken us up..." Gaia said in a low tone. 

Ino and Niawa both stuttered at his voice. 

"By the way, I had no idea you had long hair." Niawa said pointing to Ino's head. 

"Can't a gi- I mean, guy have his rights about his hair?" Ino said. 

"Which reminds me....whose Sakur-" Gaia began but was interupted by Ino. 

"COme everyone, let us be off!!!" Ino said doing a fake smile and running off. 

"Come on, we better catch her before she runs off doing something weird again.." Niawa mumbled. 

"....sure..." Gaia said. 

"Will you stop using taht tone!!!" Niawa yelled. 

--Sakura--- 

Sakura rubbed her ears as she was walking out to the stadium. 

"It's your fault for not getting up you know." Kouji said. 

"You didn't have to whistle so damn loud!" Sakura yelled. 

"I keep telling you....I DIDN'T DO THAT!!!" Kouji yelled. 

"Why would serious Saito whistle like that?!" Sakura yelled. 

"Yes...you erally shouldn't blame others Kouji." Saito said. 

"What!? You were the one who was all smirking when you did it!!!" Kouji yelled. 

"Must you be so loud..." Saito said. 

"Listen you guys-" Sakura stopped short. Inner sakura: this chakra! Hinata and Ino are near! HEEL YEA!! 

"Eh? What's wrong Saku?" Kouji said then looked over to where Sakura was staring. 

"It seems all the other teams have arrived." Saito said. 

"Hey Saku!" Yelled Ino. 

"Hey Oni...where Hitoko?" Sakura asked. 

"Dunno, her chkra is near..but I don't see her." Ino said. 

"Her???" asked Niawa. 

"She must mean this guy is so femine looking he's beautiful! Not if I can handle it!!!" Senki said. 

"...Who are you?" Sakura and Ino both asked. 

"Ano....he's from ym team.." Hinata said. 

"..this self obsessed freak?" Ino asked. 

"Don't say that you ugly person!" Sinko said as he let down his long hair. 

"What...did you..jsut call me!?!?!" Ino yelled. 

"Uh oh...." Said Sakura. 

"Take this!!!" Ino said as she let down her golden hair. 

"Why you..." 

"Wow, the hair's so shiny..." Souta said. 

"Where do these people keep comeing from??" Sakura asked. 

"...hello." 

"Gya!!!" Sakura, Ino and Kouji yelled. 

"Gaia you baka!" Ino yelled. 

"Now students....you will be divided now so...DON'T SPEAK!" Yelled the teacher. 

Everyone stood still. 

"You mean, we won't go to the same classes as our team mates??" Sakura said. 

"If you put it that way..yes." 

Inner sakura: HELL YEAH! 

"Now..please go to your ninja calsses." 

"Hai." Everyone said. 

------ 

kokroro: going to memorize all these names? "cause I won't ^-^ So, you'll only see little bit of these names at a time. 

----- 

"...Sakura? I'm sure as hell happy we all got our first class together but.....we're in ninja classes a.k.a PE!!!! Where do we change?!?" Ino yelled. 

"Just change in the corners or int he showers." Sakura said. 

"But..but..." Hinata said. 

No buts. This is the training of the ninjas!" Sakura said. 

"Yea Hinata! Though I don't exactly agree with forehead over here, just remember what Naruto said!" Ino said. 

"What'd you call me?? Pig!" Sakura yelled. 

"What!? You big forehead!!!" Ino yelled back. 

While those two fought Hinata smiled to herself as she remembered the Chunnin test and what Naruto said. 

"I'll never go back on my word...." Hinata said to herself. "That is the ninja way!" 

--Naruto--- 

"Nyaaa!!! Sakura chaaana!!!!" Naruto cried. 

"You idiot, get up." Shikamaru said poking Naruto. 

"Naruto..we should concentrate more on finding them." Sasuke said. 

"Your right!!!! Come on you fox, lets go!!!" Kiba yelled. 

"Can you smell them?" Shikamaru asked. 

"........" 

"Well????" 

"...no..." 

Everyone fell over except for Kiba and Sasuke just sweatdropped. 

"Your a total baka!!!!" Naruto yelled. 

"Whatever...listen. This is a secreat school. It should be hidden in the mountains." Shikamru said. 

"Alright!!! Lets go!!!" Naruto yelled. 

======== 

**kokoro: bad chapter i know.... **


	3. short battles, long intro

**kokoro: yo, konnichiwa, minna san. i want to thank everyone that reviewed. i'm not going to do the comment thingy b-cuz that just takes too long XD **

BTW.i am one of those weird supporters who support .:ahem:. not your average couple. i am a supporter of kibaXhinata. no flames. i love naruXhina, very kawaii. but i like kiba and hinata too. so you 'll see some moments...but don't worry, it'll be a brother and sister thing ^-^;;; 

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! WAHH!! T_T 

====== 

Hinata, Sakura and Ino slightly blushed as they changed in the corner. Hinata was blushing everytime a guy asked her why she was so shy and that she should lighten up. Sakura would be fuming everytime she fumbled with the shirt and jackets....and Ino... 

"It smells in here Sakura!!! I am going ot scream!" Ino yelled as she talked to Sakura. 

"...stupid zipper..." Sakura mumbled as she tried to put on her jacket over her shirt. 

"Come on Hitoko! Don't be a dork!!!" Souta said happily. 

Hinata blushed furiously. "A-ano...I-I'm just find." 

"Eh? Saku. Why you wearing that? It's ninety degrees..." Souta asked again to one of the scared trio. 

"Oh, well from we come from-" Sakura turned around to face Souta but stopped short. 

_'Oh crap! he has no freaking shirt on!'_ Sakura thought then turned around. 

"Sakura...we won't last a second in here..." Ino said. 

"Shut up...we must..go on.." Sakura mumbled. 

"But..Ino's right." Hinata said. 

"Yea! And it smells!!!!" Ino yelled. 

"I know it smells! I'm not stupid!" Sakura yelled. 

"What does stupidity have to do with smell?!" Asked Ino. 

"How should I know!?" Sakura yelled. 

"You guys fighting again?" 

"Gaia!" Ino spat. 

"...hello..." 

Everyone in the locker room, including the boys face faulted. 

"Hello boys! You ready for some ninja training?!" The teacher popped his head in the locker rooms. 

"AAAAAaaaaaaAAAAA!!!!" Ino and Sakura screamed. Hinata just blushed furiously. 

"Eh? What's wrong with you two? You scream like girls..." The teacher said. 

"And he means that literally..." Sakura mumbled to Ino. 

"Well. You guys get ready. Oh, and Saku, no jackets." The teacher waltzed right out. 

"What was wrong with you guys? The teachers a guy you know," Souta sweatdropped. 

"Yes! Well..." Hinata mumbled. 

"Dang, we can't wear jackets...now what smart one?" Ino whispered. 

"I don't know...just pretend your the very skinny type..and keep your hats on." Sakura said back. 

"But..we have things that boys don't..." Hinata said while playing with her fingers. 

Sakura stopped short, she was right. Now what would they do?! 

"Hang on...I have an idea." Ino said. 

"That's new." Sakura said. 

"Shut up!" Ino whacked Sakura...hard. "You want my idea or not?!" 

"Please..don't make a comotion." Hinata said trying to calm down the two. 

"Look, we can do genjutsu..just for a little while." Ino said. 

"But the teacher..." Sakura countered. The teacher could obviously sense the genjutusu and counter it imediatly. If that would happen... 

"Don't worry, we'll just concentrate enough on so taht it wouldn't show, if we just do it on the parts we need. We'll be fine!" Ino said. 

"I hate to say it...but your right. Eberyone..start now!" Sakura said. 

Ino, Sakura and Hinata used genjutsu to make them look a little more like boys. 

"Damn...by how much jutsu we used..if we stop concentrating, we're done for." Ino said. 

"We all connected are jutsu too...if one genjutsu stops..the other will too." Hinata said. 

"Whatever..lets just go to PE!!!" Sakura yelled. 

--naruto and co.--- 

"Hye..can you smell them now?" Naruto whined. 

Kiba fell to the ground and sniffed it. "The're just over this hill...but-" 

"Sakura chan!!!!! I'll be there for you! Your knight in shining armor will be here!!!!" Naruto ran off to the direction Kiba pointed out. Screaming his head off like a mad dog. 

"..but that's just where the traps are for the defense part." Kiba said sounding annoyed. 

"..that idiot." Sasuke muttered. 

"Serves him right though, I told him not to go ahead like that." Shikamaru said. 

Soon they heard explosions and kunais went flying everywhere. No where near Sasuke and them though. They also heard a loud scream and more crashes. 

"I WILL SURVIVE!!! SAKURA CHAN!!!!!!" 

"Geez..that...guy." Shikamaru sweatdropped. 

"..I wonder what happens when he realizes he doesn't know where to go next..." Kiba asked. 

"GYA! CRAP! WHERE NOW!?" 

"Right about now.." Shikamru said. 

"Aa." Sasuke said. 

Now they looked over and saw a oranges blur with twigs all over in his hair and clothes, screaming his head off. 

"You tricked me!" 

"You were the one who went over there, baka!" Kiba shouted. 

"You didn't stop me!" 

"No crap! 

"Grr...." 

"Lets just hurry, now taht Naruto set off all the traps we won't have to worry." Sasuke said while walking ahead. 

"True true." Shikamaru walked behind him. 

"At least your good for something!" Kiba yelled and ran ahead making faces at Naruto. 

Naruto fumed and chased Kiba. 

"This is going to be a long trip.." Skimaru whined, thinking that he could be at home watching T.V by now. 

Sasuke signed, _'It won't be long now Sakura, just hang on 'till we get there.'_(A/N: sorry, i couldn't help it...) 

--sakura--- 

"Hello classes! I'm Seiko, but you can call me...no wait. Yea, Seito." The teacher said. 

"This guy....is very Kakashi-ish." Sakura mumbled. 

"Now come, you'll be split into three teams. Then, you'll battle all out with your teamates, don't worry, i'll be watching. This si just to test your skills. 

--after signing up--- 

Hinata signed, once again. She was all alone. 

"Okay everyone! Hajime!" Yelled the teacher. 

Hianta bit her lip as she looked over to everyone in her group. The only person she knew was Souta, the other guy was unfamiler to her. 

"Awright!" Souta shouted as he charged to Hinata. 

Hinata winced and closed her eyes shut. 

"Eh? What wrong with you!? Fight me!" Souta yelled. Then took out four kunais and threw them. 

Hinata jumped out of the way, but one glazed her. 

"I can't keep up the genjutsu..." Hinata cried. 

"Genjutsu? Is that how your going to play? Hey! Teacher! Is that even allowed?!" Souta yelled. 

"Sure! Whatever!" Seito yelled, he was more intrested int he battle going on in Sakura's area. 

"..Whatever." The other guy yelled in a flash he jumped ober to Hinata. Before she could respond he punched her in the guts. 

"He's...using taijutsu.." HIanta said. 

"Yea! That's me! The taijutsu specialists!" The guy yelled. 

"Well, looks like Hitoko and I have to work together, it's a good thing we were orginally on teams. huh Hitoko...Hitoko?" Souta looked over to Hinata. 

"Hinata grabbed herself. HSe couldn't keep up the genjutsu! Now Sakura and Ino are...Hinata looked up to Sakura's are and Ino's area. they found out too. 

"Hey, Hitoko. Fight. Him. US. Now." Souta said. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do it.." Hinata cried. 

"Don't be a sissy! Come on! Us ninja's never go back on our word!!" Souta yelled. 

Hinata's eyes grew big. _'I'll never go back on my word! This is the ninja way!'....naruto kun..._

Hinata looked up and summoned her eyes(A.k.a byakugan). 

"What the.." Souta started but Hinata already rushed passed him. 

"Keh, so you have weird eyes, big deal I-" Hinata used her gentel fists(A/N: it's a type of style) and threw the guy away. 

"That's no ordinary eye...it the Byakugan.but, what could a member of the Hyuga clan be doing here?!" Souta yelled. 

Sakura watched the scene from away, she already beated her group. Ino was still fighting, and Hinata gave out her best. 

"To tell you the truth Hinata, if you didn't frop the genjutsu..I would've had lost. Good thing my girl instincts kept me alive.." Sakura said. 

====== 

stopped short, i know sorry. In the next chappie you'll read sakur's battle. okay? okay. 


End file.
